Post Season Two Prom- Meredith and Derek
by alexcrumb
Summary: Post Season two Finale where Meredith picks Derek immediately!
1. Chapter 1

_Okay, keep in mind that this is my first story that I've ever written on here! I'm hoping you guys will love this story. Please review and give me some ideas for the future!_

Meredith descended down the stairs, hoisting her elegant black dress up from her feet so she wouldn't fall down the crisp hospital steps. She was already nervous enough- tripping onto her face in front of the whole prom wouldn't exactly make her feel much better. She glanced up for a split second, looking for her date, Finn, but found both Finn and Derek staring at her. She looked away before the others could realize she was looking at them, but was slightly embarrassed to have both their eyes on her. Why was Derek staring at her anyway? They weren't together; in fact, he was here with his wife, Addison, who looked like a freakin' supermodel. It bothered Meredith that he had begun to look at her like that again; it wasn't just tonight, but it had been the weeks before hand as well. Even when he had chosen Addison over her, months earlier, he had still looked at her subtly, not openly and almost lovingly like he was tonight. On the other hand, having Finn look at her that way was exciting. Maybe she was destined to have her fairytale ending after all-it hadn't worked out too well the first time around.

Finally, she had made it to Finn who held his hand out as an invitation for her to join him. Derek had rejoined his wife but they didn't look like they were having too much fun. It bothered Meredith that she was disappointed that Derek had left and went with his wife on the dance floor; why should she care anyway?

"Hi." Meredith said with a gentle smile as she took Finn's hand.

"You look beautiful, Meredith." Finn replied sweetly while tugging her slowly towards him and the dance floor.

"Thanks. You don't look too bad yourself." Meredith replied giggling as Finn pulled her into his arms and they started swaying to the music.

Meredith and Finn chatted nicely, teasing and flirting with each other while dancing to the music and taking in the prom scene that the Alex and George had organized.

...

Derek watched Meredith descend the stairs carefully, her cheeks blushed as she nervously approached the prom. What was she nervous about? Derek wondered. He saw her eyes light up as she walked towards Finn as she took his hand and they entered the dance floor. Finn pulled her into his arms and they laughed about something. His heart hurt as he watched her sway to the music in another man's arms.

"Wanna dance?" Addison called as she returned with their punch.

"Okay." He replied as he finally dropped his mesmerized gaze from Meredith.

He grabbed her hand and led her to the floor, purposely getting a bit closer to Meredith. Addison leaned her head against his chest silently and they swayed to the music. Derek twirled them around so that he could see over Addison's shoulder, staring right at Meredith.


	2. Chapter 2

What the hell was wrong with him? He has a wife. A beautiful freaking wife who he happens to have in his arms right now. So why in the hell was he staring at her like that? She moved on. She found Finn. Finn has plans! Finn is supposed to be her happy ending. Derek picked Addison, she found Finn. So how was it that they found themselves in this twisted love triangle- or square now, you could call it- again.

Meredith couldn't take it anymore. How was she supposed to listen to Finn talk about his plans with Derek smiling that McDreamy smile at her? She wasn't. She needed to take a break and get herself together.

She pulled away from Finn arubtly, suprising him.

"You alright?" He asked, concerned.

"Yeah I'm just, uh, hot, and uh, claustrophopic. You know, I'm just gonna run and splash some cold water on my face. I'll be right back okay. " She replied quickly, already walking away from Finn and Derek's loving stare.

She picked up her pace and walked down a hallway until she heard a voice behind her.

"Meredith!" Derek called from down the hall.

"Leave me alone." She replied back, running away from his approaching footsteps.

"Meredith!" He called again as she pushed into an empty exam room, hoping for him to leave.

She heard him walk through the door as she crossed the room.

"Just leave me alone." She said quietly.

"I just wanted to make sure you're alright." He said back; that was only half thetruth- he really wanted something more.

"No! No. I'm not alright! Okay! Are you satisfied? I'm not alright! Because you have a wife and you call me a whore. And our dog died. And now you're looking at me. Stop looking at me." She yelled at him.

"I'm not looking at you. I am not looking at you!" He called from across the exam chair as they yelled as each other.

"You are looking at me. And you watch me. And Finn has plans! And I like Finn he's perfect for me and I'm really trying here. To be happy. And I can't breathe. I can't breathe with you looking at me like that so just stop!" She shouted at him. Her words weren't wrong, he had been looking at her. Looking at the woman he loved that wasn't his wife.

"You think I wanna look at you. That I wouldn't rather be looking at my wife? I'm married. I have responsibilities. She.. She doesn't drive me crazy. She doesn't make it impossible to feel normal. She doesn't make me sick to my stomach thinking about my vetrenarian touvhing her with his hands! Man I would give anything **not** to be looking at you." He called right back to her, angrily in the end.

Silence passed between them as she turned and looked at him hopelessly, as if to say that she knows that they both look at each other and can't help it. Derek gazed at her for another moment before stepping closer and pulling her towards him.

His large hands wrapped around her tiny frame as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Their mouths collided as they started kissing each othe deeply. His tongue plunged into her mouth as hers explored his. He pulled away and kissed her cheeks, savoring her beauty. He lifted her onto the exam table as he kissed her neck while she stroked his back. Soon, he reached under her dress and pulled her black, lacy panties down her legs as she was poked in her calf by his growing erection. She tugged his jacket off and spread her legs around him. He yanked her dress down off her shoulders, exposing her black bra and breasts. He kissed her chest delicately, as if she were a tiny doll not to be broken. Their lips met over and over as he soon entered her. Their eyes widened in pleasure as he hoisted her onto his manhood and pounded into her over and over. Their lips met just before they climaxed together. Soon, they broke their kiss and smiled at each other as the pleasurable waves rolled away.

They stared into each other's eyes lovingly; for now, there was nothing else but them to worry about.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry I've been a little busy and lost interest in writing this. I wouldn't have even started writing this story again if no one had reviewed- luckily, someone did, and it made my day. J Thanks! Ok next chapter posted! Keep in mind that I can't remember all the exact words they said; this chapter also shows what would've happened if Meredith hadn't have gone home to find Finn bringing Izzie lunch.**

Derek shrugged out of his coat in his silver trailer as Addison placed her jewelry away preciously. Derek never understood how she could love clothes, shoes, and jewelry that much- Meredith didn't have this obsession. Ah, Meredith. What was he going to do? He was still married. She was still with Finn, though after meeting up with Finn later in the night, he could tell that Finn knew something between them had happened. Derek smirked- something definitely happened between them, that's for sure. He wasn't sure what to do next with his relationships, though he did know that he had enjoyed every second he spent with Meredith far better than the hours he spent with Addison. Why didn't he pick her to begin with?

"Um, I'm going to take a shower and call it a night.. Ok?" Addison called quietly yet invitingly to him from across the trailer. Was she inviting him to shower with her? Derek couldn't imagine having sex with her so soon after he'd just had amazing sex with Meredith. Not that he wanted to have sex with Addison- compared to Meredith Grey, Addison's sex appeal to him had dwindled down to nothing.

"Okay." He replied without accepting her subtle invitation to the shower. Her eyes fell slightly before she pulled herself together and stepped into the steaming water. Derek tossed his remaining suit onto the couch- forgetting about Meredith's lacy, black panties he had stolen from her earlier. He rolled onto the bed away from Addison's side to hopefully fall asleep before she came and tried to snuggle with him.

…

Meredith closed her eyes, trying to fall asleep. How could she fall asleep though when all she could think about was the sex she and Derek had had earlier? How could she fall asleep without thinking about how amazing it felt when he touched her, and kissed her, and even loved her. As much as she was falling for Finn, every touch and kiss from him dulled in comparison to Derek's. Did she love him? He'd left her before. How would she know to trust him? How would their relationship survive when she ran away from him, avoided him, and didn't talk- or when he picked his wife over her. _That_ had felt really good. She liked Finn- he was good for her, and like she said, he had plans. Meredith was sure those plans didn't include dumping her for an ex-wife she didn't know about. She liked Finn, but she'd always loved Derek. If it came down to it- who would she choose?

…

"Whatever you decide, I'm divorcing her. I'm signing the papers today." Derek said to Meredith in the empty stairwell as he leaned in closer to her face.

"You are?" She whispered as she involuntarily inched closer to his face too.

"I am." He stated as he closed the distance between their faces until he was a millimeter away. As they began to finally kiss, the stairway door banged open and Callie Torres surprisingly found them.

"Whoa. Okay. Seriously, you guys should think about getting a room." She smirked as she pulled Meredith through the door with her after talking a bit more, leaving Derek standing in the stairwell alone.

…

"I'll go." George volunteered to venture back to the house to check on Izzie.

"Oh. Good. Thanks, George. Tell her I'm sorry and I'll see her later. And um, tell her we're all here for her and, um, other consoling things, George." Meredith replied as she scribbled on her patient's, Benjamin's, chart. Meredith replied as she smiled at Derek who hurried by to another patient's room.

Meredith caught up with Cristina as they walked down the hall.

"Okay. I've made my decision. It's Derek. It's always been Derek." She stated proudly to Cristina, who looked like she didn't care too much about this amazing decision.

"Great. McDreamy wins." She replied as she left Meredith standing in the hall as Burke walked by and grabbed her attention.

…

Derek reached for his phone as he heard an incoming text.

"I don't get off until later, and I have a few things to do, but I was hoping I could meet you at Joe's around 9-10. Just let me know if you can." Meredith had texted him moments earlier.

Things to do? What did that include, he wondered. A tiny, hopeful voice weakly told him that she may be breaking up with Finn for him- but he quickly doubted that small possibility. Why would she take him back after everything he'd done to her- everything he'd put her through? Not that he didn't want her to take him back- that was exactly what he wanted.

"I'd love to. My last surgery should be over around 8:20 barring any complications; Text and let me know when you'd like to meet- I'm all yours." He replied quickly on his phone. His heart stuttered thinking about seeing her later on in the day, for they'd barely had any time to talk today. He'd heard there was a plague in one of the patients- Karev and someone else were locked in until further notice. Derek thanked his lucky stars that he wasn't locked in- he wouldn't want something silly like that to delay him from seeing Meredith.

Addison and him had called the lawyer and set the date to sign the papers for tomorrow morning before his afternoon surgeries. Finally, he would be free- hopefully free to be with Meredith.

…

"Meredith." Finn called as a welcoming as she stepped into his office at the vet's.

"Hi, Finn." She smiled warmly, not letting it meet her eyes.

"Okay. You wanted to meet. What did you want to talk about?" Finn questioned. He had a feeling Meredith was ending things with him, but another part of him told him that she was going to break up with Derek and tell him she wanted to be with him. He wasn't sure which one it was, but he was scared to find out.

"Finn, I like you. Like, I really, really like you. And I probably love you, but I don't know if I wanna say that because it'll make things harder. You deserve someone who's happy and not dark and twisty. I know you said that you don't mind dark and twisty, but you should. You deserve someone much better than me. Someone who you can build better plans with and not have your partner be afraid. Finn, I, I'm so sorry. I was so prepared to be a part of your plans, and you _are_ the better guy. I-" Meredith said before she was interrupted.

"It's him. Isn't it? He's the one." Finn stated simply, but also sadly.

"And I wish he wasn't." Meredith said truthfully. She knew she would never change the way she felt about Derek though.

"He's going to hurt you again. And I won't be there." Finn said in a final attempt to convince her not to do this.

"I'm sorry Finn." Meredith replied sadly, surprising herself by having a bit of tears forming.

"Goodbye, Meredith." He stated simply, accepting the fact that she wasn't his anymore.

"Goodbye, Finn." She said as she kissed him on the cheek and walked out the door.

She grabbed her phone and typed a message to Derek:

"I'm done now. I'll meet you there in a half hour, if that's good?" She asked.

He quickly replied:

"Yes, see you soon."

Meredith pulled out of the lot and headed towards the bar- Forgetting someone of her past so that she could move forward with someone in the future.

**Rate/ Review Please! Your Reviews inspire me to keep going with this story!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow I just got a few new followers to this story! And a really awesome review! I love checking my email and finding out that you guys like my story :) It makes my day! You guys are awesome- please keep reviewing! Caution: This chapter is definitely rated M**

Derek entered Joe's bar and looked for a familiar blond-haired intern. He scanned the room thoroughly without any luck; he went and grabbed a booth to wait for her. He ordered a scotch for himself and a shot of tequila for Meredith, hoping she'd appreciate it. His mind kept wondering what she had had to do earlier before meeting him- she must've seen Finn or spent it with Izzie he concluded. Before he could go into deeper thought about the two, Meredith walked into the bar and gazed around, almost nervously, he picked up, before she spotted him and made her way over to him. What was she thinking about, he wondered.

"Hi." She smiled warmly at him.

"Hi, yourself." He replied, returning the smile.

"You ordered me tequila?" She asked as if she was surprised and thrilled that he had done that.

"Of course. You said you wanted to talk, so.." Derek continued. Meredith shot down her tequila and remained silent for a second, collecting her thoughts.

"What did you want to talk about?" Derek asked to hopefully get her to say something and end this dreadful silence.

"Right. Okay. I'm not really sure what to do, so I'm just gonna say it. Okay." Meredith babbled quickly as she drew in a deep breath and continued.

"I pick you. I love Finn, but I love you more, Derek. I've always loved you, and I'm always gonna love you, so I figure I have two options. Start another relationship with you and love you openly and be pretty freakin' scared I might get hurt again, or be with the better guy who has plans and love you from afar, but while I'm with someone else. So, I pick you. I pick being with you, even if I'm scared that I'm going to end up hurt again. I ended things with Finn earlier. It's you, Derek. It's always been you." She said quickly as she ran out of breath. Meredith looked down at the table nervously and shyly; she wasn't used to talking about her feelings out loud, especially to Derek.

When Meredith finally looked up from the table at Derek, she found him grinning crazily. Like a madman or something. Meredith decided this was probably a good sign. She cast her eyes down again.

"Meredith?" Derek called and she looked up.

As her eyes met his, he finished his thought.

"I love you, too." He grinned before he finally reached across the table and took her hand into his.

Meredith smiled up at him, glad that something finally turned out the way she wanted it to. Her fairytale ending, or whatever.

"Wanna get out of here?" She smirked sweetly from across the table from him.

Derek caught onto the change in subject quickly and complied; he stood up quickly and all but yanked Meredith out the door with him.

…

Derek pushed Meredith up against the counter in his tiny trailer. Addison had moved out yesterday- he had made sure all traces of her were gone.

"Oh, Derek" Meredith moaned as he sucked on her delicate neck.

Meredith could feel his large manhood becoming bigger by the second and she fondled him with her foot. Derek instantly grew much faster at her touch- he was now throbbing in anticipation.

"I want to take this slow. I want to enjoy every second of your beautiful body." Derek whispered ruggedly in her ear as her hands yanked off his shirt.

"You can do whatever you want to me, Derek." She replied lovingly as he pushed her onto the bed.

He quickly stripped down until he was only sporting his boxers- much more comfortable that way. Meredith wore only her panties and her bra and laid perfectly on the bed.

Derek leaned down and kissed her hard; Meredith responded and their tongues dueled for another few seconds. Unexpectantly, Derek flipped her over and she squealed.

"Derek!" She said, protesting her new state- lying flat on her stomach.

"Patience, Mer." He requested as her ventured to the foot of the bed.

"I love you." He stated simply as he grabbed her by the feet.

"I love your tiny little toes." Derek said as he kissed each one tenderly.

"And I love you beautiful calves." He continued, licking a wet trail with his tongue up the back of her leg.

"And your lovely thighs." He said as he continued his trail of kisses; he stopped at her inner thigh and pressed a single kiss. Meredith lifted her hips in anticipation, but Derek pushed her tiny frame back flat.

"Be patient, Mer." He murmured again.

"And I love your perfect, little ass." He sighed as he caressed her bottom with his hand.

Derek continued upward until her reached her bra; he unclasped it and tossed it away. Finally, much to Meredith's liking, he flipped her over and kissed her hard on the mouth.

"And I love these too." Derek stated as he took her nipple in his mouth and played with it while fondling the other with his hand. Soon he switched and started the process over. His manhood tickled her stomach as he laid somewhat on top of her, and she giggled and pushed him away from her.

"Derek." She laughed as she looked pointingly down at his cock. He smiled at her as she rolled him over and licked down his chest until she came to his boxers- she soon had them off and threw them across the trailer. He squirmed underneath her as she began rubbing her hand lightly over his shaft.

"Oh Meredith." He groaned. She began licking him from top to bottom now and finally took him into her mouth. Her tongue licked his precum off and she rolled her tongue around him. Her hands massaged his sac and she could feel him throbbing even faster now. She knew he was close.

"Oh.. Mer.. I'm, I'm gonna… Meredith" He groaned as she continued.

Finally, he spurted his juices into her mouth and she licked and swallowed gladly. He rode out the last waves of his orgasm and finally released his fingers from her hair.

"Wow Meredith… That was, that was amazing." He called appreciatively to her as she layed down on the bed next to him again.

"My turn." He stated as he licked down her chest and finally pulled off her red panties. He smirked when he saw how wet she was already. He kissed her inner thigh slowly and she spread her legs for him. He rubbed his thumb around her throbbing clit and she bucked underneath him in pleasure. Meredith groaned in satisfaction. He kept playing with her until he finally got down and began licking her, but now yet inserting his tongue where she wanted it most. He licked her wet juices off and swallowed.

Finally, he plunged his tongue into her and she shook in pleasure. Her licked her and sucked her as she came closer and closer to her climax. Finally, she reached her orgasm and Derek licked her flowing juices into his mouth and swallowed hungrily. As her last pleasurable waves rolled away, he kissed her hard on the lips, letting her taste herself.

…

Finally, after another few rounds of amazing sex, Derek spooned Meredith from behind and they both fell asleep lovingly. Derek finally got what he had always wanted- Meredith.

**Please Review! They make my day and make me keep going! Love you guys**


	5. Chapter 5

**School's finally out for me, so I'm hoping to write more this summer! Please rate and Review!**

"Here you go." Meredith said as she handed Derek his thermos full of coffee as they got in the car to drive from the trailer to the hospital.

"Thanks." He called appreciatively as he pulled out of his makeshift driveway.

It had been a full month since their loving reunion, and life couldn't be better for either of them. Meredith had moved out to the trailer, despite Derek's wishes that they move into her house instead. 'Too many roommates and not enough privacy for us.' She had told him simply, though he still argued with her. She finally convinced him by telling him they couldn't just make love anywhere in her house like they could in the trailer; living in the trailer meant more sex she told him, and he couldn't refuse that offer.

Derek and Meredith had house plans delivered to a construction crew about two weeks after getting back together, so now they had to wait about a year for their dream house to be finished. Derek kept a ring hidden in his office in a secret place on a bookshelf in his office and planned to propose to Meredith soon.

Meredith and Derek hopped on the ferry and headed up to the deck; they loved to stand together as they headed towards land. Meredith leaned against the railing and Derek stood behind her wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close.

He pressed a small kiss to her cheek and whispered "I love you, Mer." In her ear.

She turned around to face him and stared into his eyes like she could see into his soul.

"I love you too, Derek. So much." She replied as she leaned forward and captured his lips in her own, kissing him sweetly.

As Derek stared into her eyes, he knew he truly wanted to spend the rest of his life with her; now he was certain that he should propose soon and start their lives together.

They soon reached the land and they reached the hospital, Derek's mind brainstorming the perfect way to propose.

….

"Dr. Shepherd." He heard from behind him in his office. He smiled at the voice and turned to greet her.

"Dr. Grey. You're on my service today. I requested you." He winked at her as she smiled back at him.

"Really. So, what's the case? Where's the patient?" She questioned while smirking at him and shutting the door behind her.

"Matthew Williams. Tumor in the frontal lobe; he's not here yet, but he will probably be here in about an hour. I just wanted to page you and let you know." He smirked at her.

"An hour? What are we supposed to do until then?" She asked, though she knew the answer already as she locked the door.

"Hmmm, well I could think of a few things." He said as he glided towards her, not touching her yet but standing very close to her.

"Yeah? Like what?" She asked innocently as she stepped towards him. Before she knew it, he had picked her up and set her on the desk and wrapped her legs around him.

"This." He said as he lifted her scrub top off. "And this" He said again s he began to untie her pants and pull them down to the floor.

"I am your student, Dr. Shepherd. I'm a tactile learner… maybe I should do some work too." She whispered as she pulled his shirt and pants off until he was only in his boxers.

"You're right, Dr. Grey, maybe I should teach you." He replied as he lifted her up and onto his hard rod that was already sticking straight up for her.

"Ohhhhhh." They cried in unison at the contact between them as he entered her and filled her up.

Derek and Meredith began to rock back and forth together as they worked towards their climaxes. Derek peeled Meredith's bra off and took her hard nipples into his mouth and sucked while they pounded into each other. Finally, they both climaxed and shivers went through their bodies as they shook together.

"I love you, Meredith." Derek said as he pressed a gentle kiss to her swollen lips.

"I love you too, Der." She said as he lifted her off his now flaccid cock.

They both got dressed and Derek looked at the bookshelf where the ring was hidden.

"Marry me, Meredith. I love you, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. So marry me?" He blurted out without truly thinking about it.

…

Meredith smiled at Derek over the operating table as he glanced up at her while operating. He could make out the tiny bump her necklace made under her scrubs- the necklace that now held a million dollar ring, 10 karat engagement ring that she had agreed to wear for the rest of her life. Derek smiled at the thought and let the resident close for him. He headed towards the scrub room and Meredith followed. Derek smiled at his fiancée and began to scrub out.

**Okay, Review please!**


End file.
